Something More Extreme
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Jeff Hardy/Tommy Dreamer. Also appearances by the others 5th story in my Something More Series. Please read the others first if you have not had the chance! Kudos to Takerslady for the story name suggestion. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**I've finally plotted out how I want this all to go down and so the updates begin! I've chosen to go with Takerslady's suggestion for the title - Something More Extreme**__** (Thanks to Takerslady and to everyone who suggested a name!),**__** since it's overly fitting for this couple. One being the Extreme Enigma and the other... well let's just say Extreme applies to him also. You'll find out who it is later on in the story. Oh boy. Can't wait to see what the reactions will be. Let's just say it's not someone I've ever seen paired with Jeff before so it'll be interesting. But, that's what my Jeff muse wanted so I'm going with the flow. And don't bother trying to guess because I'm not telling :P Where would be the fun in that?  
**_

_**Sorry the first update is short, but I at least wanted to get this show on the road.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk  
**_

* * *

Jeff Hardy ran out into the street feeling so alone, escaping the party and the people wishing Jay and Jake congratulations on their engagement. He couldn't be in there another moment when everyone around him was so happy and he was so totally miserable. He didn't blame Jake. If anything he was happy that he'd finally got with Jay if that's who he wanted to be with.

He heard someone behind him and turned around to see Evan Bourne running his way. "Jeff… are you okay?" Evan asked when he finally caught up.

Jeff sniffled "No, I'm not" he admitted. "Why won't anybody love me? I don't understand. They say they love me and then they always leave" Jeff sobbed.

"Oh Jeff" Evan sighed, his heart going out to the unhappy blonde. He gathered Jeff into his arms and spoke softly. "Jake's heart always belonged to Jay. It was wrong of him to say otherwise if he did. And as for Shannon well.." Jeff pushed out of Evan's arms suddenly in a rage "Never say that name to me. NEVER!" he ran off, intending to get a taxi to head back to the hotel.

Evan was shocked at the sudden change in Jeff from sadness to anger and knew he was still hurting deeply from the breakup of his marriage. He headed back into the party to find Matt. He was looking around with concern having noticed Jeff was missing. "If you're looking for Jeff he's left the party" Evan said, walking up to him.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring him here but he insisted" Matt sighed.

"What is it with Jeff and Shannon's name? He went crazy when I said it" Evan asked.

Matt frowned "It's like he thinks by not speaking about Shannon he can block out that part of his life like it never happened. I don't really know what to do about it though. I'm really worried about him"

Evan patted Matt on the shoulder "Well I promise I'll look out for him for you. I know it's harder for you now you're on Raw."

"Thanks Evan I appreciate it"

"No probs anytime" Evan grinned. All thoughts of Jeff and his issues soon fled in the fun of the party and Evan spent the rest of the night looking for someone to hook up with afterwards.

Jay and Jake now dressed rejoined the party guests although never strayed from each other's side. Their reconciliation was still too fresh in their minds to want to leave each other. Matt walked up to Jake and Jake knew he was in for it. It was only a matter of time before he had a confrontation with Matt about the way he'd treated Jeff.

"I know I'm an asshole Matt you don't need to tell me. But I did truly care about Jeff. I just couldn't love him the way he deserved. But he's forgiven me and I hope you can too"

Matt stared him down. "All I'm going to say is if it wasn't for Jeff telling me not to blame you then I would kick your ass. He was fragile enough as it was before he started dating you and I trusted you to do the right thing by him. I'm disappointed"

"Alright Matt you've done the big brother thing leave Jake be" Mark said, coming up behind Matt to reign in his temper. Matt visibly relaxed feeling Mark's hand on his back and nodded at Jay and Jake and walked off with Mark.

"Well… that was awkward" Jay commented.

"You'd do the same if Randy hurt Adam admit it" Jake replied.

"True. But that idiot's pussy whipped. I've got nothing to worry about there" Jay chuckled, looking over to the bar where Randy was serving drinks with Adam hanging all over him like a limpet. Randy turned to Adam with a look of adoration and stole a kiss before passing someone another beer.

"Dear god. Don't tell me we'll end up like that"

"No chance. I think we'll end up being the couple that have those public spats airing our dirty laundry everywhere and then making up an hour later and acting like nothing happened"

"Yeah most likely. Boy I bet people can't wait to invite us to their next party" Jake laughed.

"Why wouldn't they? We're the highlight of this one" Jay pointed out.

"Jay they made this party up as an excuse to lock us in a room together"

"So? It's still in our honour"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm grabbing a beer"

He went to walk away and Jay quickly hurried after him calling "Wait I'm coming with you!" He wasn't ready to be apart from Jake for even a moment yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Nope you won't find out who it is in this chapter either. You'll have to keep waiting :P  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_Another party and Jeff felt like he was trapped in the land of happy couples. It was his brother's birthday party and he was sitting at the kitchen table with Mark and Matt and Phil and Glen. As usual the couples were being all lovey dovey leaving him as a 5th wheel. It was driving him nuts. "Yo Phil! Has Jake said when the wedding with Jay's on?" John Cena asked coming up to the table with his arm around his husband Shawn. Oh god another happy couple. "Not yet. I think they're deliberately keeping it a big secret for some reason" "I'm grabbing a drink" Jeff said, getting up so suddenly he surprised everyone.

He hurried off to the bar and made it look like he was pouring a drink and as soon as everyone's attention turned back to the wedding he slipped out of the crowd and into the night, jumping into his car and driving back to his house. He just couldn't take this anymore! Breathing heavily he stumbled up to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, going to an innocent looking bottle of aspirin that he'd marked with a marker he opened the cap and looked at the not-so innocent pills inside.

He could make all the pain go away for the rest of the night. It was all here in this bottle. No! With shaky hands he stumbled to the toilet and tossed the pills inside, sliding to the tiled floor to sob with shame. He knew better than to go back down that road now. He didn't want to go back to that person. He felt so stupid for buying the pills in the first place, having bought them just after his break-up with Shannon. But he'd been at breaking point then and he was at breaking point now.

"Find an outlet Jeff. Don't think about it," He muttered to himself, deciding to go to his garage and paint with some music playing to try and calm down.

* * *

A few nights later Evan and the gang dragged him out to a nightclub telling him he needed to get out and have some fun and Jeff went along with them only because it was easier than trying to argue. But not long after they sat down in a corner booth with their drinks Shannon walked in with some tall blonde woman on his arm. "Oh shit!" Matt said seeing the look pass over his brother's face. Everyone that was close to Jeff grabbed him as he let out a bellow of rage and went to jump out of his chair. Matt was trying to hold Mark back and Phil had his hands full trying to hold Glen back but the two brothers shook loose and headed towards the short blonde who was at this stage still oblivious, not able to hear the yelling over the loud muisc.

Meanwhile Jeff was crying and shouting for Evan, Jay and Adam to let him go as he tried to kick out, but they refused. Matt and Phil hurried after Mark and Glen but needn't have bothered since the two had stopped and were now arguing over who had the right to bash the little runt up. "He hurt my brother and nobody does that and gets away with it dammit!" Glen declared  
"Yeah well he hurt my brother in law and me so that's two against your one I win!"  
"I don't care I'm bigger I'm getting first dibs!" Glen shouted.  
"No I am!"  
"Guys… he saw Matt and ran off while you were arguing" Phil said, interrupting their argument with an unsympathetic grin.  
"Dammit!" Glen and Mark said at the same time.

Back at the table Jeff was now crying but had calmed down now that Shannon had left. Nobody knew what to do as Jeff's tears always freaked everyone out. Evan, seeing the scared looks on everyone's faces sighed and grabbed Jeff. "Come on Hon" He said, dragging Jeff to the bathroom. As Jeff stood there numbly he washed away Jeff's tears with some damp paper towel and then said "There. Feeling a bit better?"

"Not really"

"Well let's get out of here then hmm?" Evan decided and led Jeff out to the car after telling the others they were going.

Evan didn't push Jeff for conversation on the way back to the hotel he just left Jeff alone with his thoughts, but Jeff still found it comforting. In fact he was glad he was with Evan. If it was Matt he'd be getting a lecture right now. At least Evan was letting him be, but he knew if he wanted to talk Evan would listen.

Evan saw Jeff to his door and then planned to head off. He had a little fun planned for later tonight with this guy he'd met at a bar a while back but then he looked at Jeff again and sighed knowing Jeff needed a friend more than _he_ needed to get laid. "Come on let's have a beer since we didn't get to have one at the club" Evan suggested, patting Jeff on the back. "Okay. I've got nothing better to do" Jeff agreed with a shrug.

One beer turned into many and soon the pair were happily buzzed as they sat on the couch. Finally, after a long silence Jeff started talking about Shannon. "I wanted to kill him when I saw him tonight. I hate him so much. And that hurts because ever since I was 16 I've loved him and just never had the guts to tell him for so long. I was scared I'd lose his friendship if we dated and it went wrong.. and well look what happened? It wasn't until he started dating Mark and I saw it was getting serious that I told Matt. I didn't ask him to go to Shannon and tell him but he had seen how much I was hurting and well he's always been too overprotective. I thought Shannon loved me. We were so happy. Being married to him was my dream come true and now… Just because I couldn't be there all the time it's over. I never want to love again. Ever" Jeff said as tears slid down his cheeks. Evan sighed "You know what? I can't blame you. I don't want to fall in love again either. Wanna hear something nobody else knows?" Evan asked Jeff as he sat up and opened another beer.

"Yeah what is it? I won't tell"

"When I first came to WWE Paul Levesque seduced me"

"WHAT? But he's straight! He's with Stephanie!"

"Yeah he's with Stephanie, but he's gay trust me. He just doesn't want anyone to know about it" Evan laughed bitterly. "He started seeking me out after matches and telling me I was awesome and everything I wanted to hear, giving me pointers and all that. Asked me out for drinks until one thing let to another and we slept together. I was stupid, thought he loved me. I was a fucking virgin and I let him take my virginity. He said all the right things...that he loved me and was going to leave Stephanie for me and then we'd tell everyone about us and I believed every single word he said… until I walked in on him screwing Cody Rhodes in his locker room one night. I went crazy said I thought he loved me and he laughed at me! Laughed at me and said to stop my whining and that he got bored with me and called me an idiot for thinking he would ever leave his meal ticket of a wife for a slut like me"

Evan started sobbing just reliving the humilation. "And then Cody was laughing too. Both of them laughing. So I got mad. Said if he thought I was a slut then I'd show him how much of a slut I could be. I'd be the biggest fucking slut on the roster! I'd give it up to anyone. Absolutely anyone. But to him? Never again. And I don't think he believed me at first until I started doing it. Started fucking anyone that I could and I made damn sure he heard about it. I saw how mad it made him and I loved it! Every time it was like another slice of revenge. I knew since he'd taken me first he still thought of me as his property. I knew how his stupid mind worked. He didnt want me but he didn't want anyone else to have me either. He… tried to rape me once after a while of my game though. But I told him if he touched me I'd go to Vince or Steph about him and I had evidence and so now we have this weird truce. We just stay the fuck away from each other."

Evan felt drained after his confession, but it sure felt good to tell someone about it. He'd been dying to tell someone since it happened.

"Wow. We've both been really fucked over ha?" Jeff said, staring out the window at the night sky with sadness.

"Yep" Evan agreed, taking another sip of his beer.

"You know what Evan? You've got the right idea just screwing around. No feelings involved. Just sex. I'm gonna stick to that from now on. Can't get hurt that way"

"It's the way to go alright. No relationship dramas, no heartbreak. Just sex"

They toasted each other with their beers and then Evan decided to stumble off to bed before he couldn't make it there and said goodnight to Jeff.

That night Jeff lay in bed troubled by what Evan had told him. He couldn't believe how much of a bastard Paul was, but he knew Evan wasn't lying. At least thinking about Evan's situation helped him forget about his own for a while and he drifted off to the first restful sleep he'd had since his divorce.

**_In the next chapter you'll finally find out who it is!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay peeps here it is! The big reveal. Don't hate me too much you know I can make any pairing work :P  
God so tired... couldn't sleep I've been up since 2am. I feel like a zombie. Anyone got a juicy braaaaaiin I can munch on for breakfast? :P**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_As he got ready to go to work the next morning he mind was busy running through potential partners now he was going to join Evan in the no serious relationship mindset but the problem was in the light of day Jeff couldn't really see himself sleeping around. He still didn't want to fall in love though. EVER. So, the best plan was to find someone he could see himself sleeping with, but someone who was totally not his type relationship wise. Surely there were plenty of guys that fit that bill! He could have the benefits of a relationship without the messy emotional problems.

When he got to the arena the first person Jeff happened to bump into on his way to his locker room to change just had to be Paul Levesque. He was standing there talking to Vince before Vince walked off. Jeff silently observed the way Paul's eyes went to checking out some rookie ass getting ready for the dark matches and it just confirmed what Evan had said about Paul being a closet gay.

Getting mad again on Evan's behalf he walked up to Paul and threw down his gear bag in his fury. "I know about the way you treated Evan Paul" Jeff said right up in Paul's face.

Paul laughed at him as if he was a little bug he could squash at any moment.

"If you don't want your wife to find out you better leave him and any other rookie's alone" Jeff threatened.

Paul grabbed Jeff by the throat. "You little drugged up piece of shit crack whore you better mind your own business. You can't do shit to me. Nobody cares what you have to say. Not even your little poofy husband – You know the one that was busy screwing around behind your back?"

Jeff went bezerk and started throwing punches wildly, his eyes flashing fire as Paul still held him by the throat.

"Hey! What the hell's going on? Paul – let the kid go" Paul's lip curled with reluctance but he released Jeff and walked off. Jeff went to hit him from behind but Tommy grabbed him. "Whoah! Look - whatever his said to you just ignore it. The guys a prick. You know it, I know it, getting your ass beaten to a pulp's only going to prove it but ain't gonna change it" Tommy said, trying to calm the riled-up Jeff down.

"Someday he's gonna get what he deserves" Jeff growled.

"We can only hope. You hungry? Let me buy you a drink or something. We're early might as well take advantage of it" Tommy said, patting Jeff on the back and heading towards the cafeteria. He turned back to see Jeff still standing in the same spot. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah wait up" Jeff called, grabbing his bag and jogging to catch up to Tommy.

He'd been busy thinking of the way Tommy had gotten Paul to back down so quickly. There had to be a story behind that. It intrigued him somewhat.

Tommy grabbed them each a pepsi and headed for the table Jeff had chosen, sliding the drink across the table to him. "So wanna tell me what made you try and take on Trips?" Tommy asked with curiosity and concern.

"It's private" Jeff said cryptically, unwilling to reveal Evan's story.

"Fair enough. My advice? Just avoid the guy. He's got too many friends in high places to risk pissing him off too much"

Jeff shrugged and sipped his pepsi. "I said what I had to say to him," Jeff added.

"So you in a match tonight? I'm up against Christian yet again," Tommy said with a friendly smile.

"I think I just need to rant at Edge a bit then come out and attack him with a chair later but I have to confirm" Jeff replied.

"Nice to have a light load every now and then ha? Well I've gotta go. Stay cool" Tommy said with a wink and a smile before he walked away, waving at those that called out a hello as he passed.

Jeff watched him go thinking to himself that Tommy was a nice guy, but that he was one of those guys everyone always was quick to say nice things about but never really paid much attention to. He wasn't Jeff's type at all. _But wait!_ That made Tommy the perfect guy for his new just-sex relationship plan! The type of guy he wouldn't develop any real physical or mental attraction to. The only things he had going for him was he was nice, and big and strong. The perfect fuck that wouldn't turn serious. But… was he physically attracted enough to him to want to do it? There was only one way to find out.

_**Yep it's Tommy Dreamer! A few of you already guessed. Don't hate me :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Peeps!  
Seems I'm getting mixed reactions as I predicted but most are generally happy with the surprise. Someone was saying Tommy was old - He's actually only 38 or so which isn't that much older than Jeff just so ya know ;)  
Anyway like it or lump it cause that's the way it's going down :P  
Cheers,**_

_**Punk  


* * *

**_

After observing Tommy the rest of the night as subtly as possible Jeff snuck into the shower when he knew Tommy was alone having been in the main event. All the Smackdown wrestlers were busy getting ready for their matches and most ECW guys had already left for the hotel. He'd seen Jay and Jake hurry off together so Tommy was on his own. He felt kind of bad that he was about to spy on the guy in the shower but hey – he had to know if Tommy was at least somewhat physically attractive didn't he?

So he wandered into the shower room with a towel to say he was going to have a quick wash after a workout if Tommy caught him. Tommy was singing in the shower and Jeff had to keep himself from giggling as he crept closer. "Celebrate good times come on!" Tommy sang to himself as he washed. Jeff began his observations. Tommy had a nice hairy chest that looked like it was worth exploring. _I've never been with a guy with a hairy chest before. Hmm... _He looked lower. _He's got plenty going on downstairs too_. He grinned and found himself getting a little hard and he explored possible future scenarios between them.  
He was so big and strong. _God he'd crush me into the mattress… and I'd enjoy every minute of it. Mmmmm…_Jeff thought to himself.

Standing there licking his lips he didn't realise Tommy had turned around until he heard Tommy say "Uh… Jeff what are you doing?"

Jeff blushed, embarrassed to be caught in the middle of perving on the guy. Tommy looked down and realised Jeff was hard and laughed "Were you having a perv?"

Jeff swallowed realising the time was now to make his move. _Try and act all flirty like Evan would!_ He told himself. He walked up to Tommy and said "Maybe I was" and let his eyes roam Tommy's naked body. Tommy laughed again, unable to believe little Jeff Hardy was trying to make a move on him. Jeff Hardy! Jeff may not be that much younger than him but he still remembered the weedy little kid brother of Matt Hardy from years before and there was no way he was going down that road. He had to think of something fast to get Jeff to lose interest since it looked as if Jeff wanted to make a meal of him. "Look kid I'm – uh - flattered but… I'm not gay" _Total lie but how's Jeff going to know?_

"Oh" Jeff's face fell. "I was sure you were and well… I liked the way you helped me out before with Paul. It got me thinking…"

"I was just doing what I'd do for anyone doing something crazy kid. Can I uh… have some privacy now?"

"Yeah…Sure… see you round"

"Phew!" Tommy said before going back to his shower in peace.

* * *

Jeff found himself a little disappointed that Tommy wasn't gay. He'd got himself all worked up with fantasies of the two of them and now all for nothing. He'd have to find someone else suitable for his new look on life. It was back to the drawing board. He was still feeling a little down the next night when Evan dragged him down to the bar for a drink.

They had been sitting there talking for a while when Tommy walked in with a few guys and Jeff watched with surprise as Tommy was totally flirting with one of them.  
"What? Tommy's gay! The liar!" Jeff said out loud without realising.

"Interested in Mr Extreme over there are you? Interesting choice. I could have told you he was gay! Why didn't you ask?" Evan scolded, slapping Jeff on the hand.

"How do you know he's gay?" Jeff asked then realised it was a stupid question from the Cheshire grin that formed on Evan's face. "Need you ask? We hooked up a couple of times ages ago. You made a good choice there. I'll spare you the details but! I will say that he's quite a surprise in the sack. In fact if I was looking for something more permanent I would have been tempted to date him properly myself."

"What do you mean by surprise?" Jeff asked, becoming more and more curious about Tommy the more he learnt about him.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself." Evan said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think I've got much chance of anything happening. He told me he wasn't gay so I guess he's really not interested"

"Well since you know he was _lying_ I'll give you a little tip that might help sway things your way" Evan said before leaning closer to whisper "Tommy has a thing for Firemen. He loves the uniform you know? He dates a lot of them. AND he loves thongs"

Jeff glanced over at Tommy with new appreciation. "Hmm… well don't you know it Halloween is just around the corner and Mark and Matty are having a huge bash"

"Why do you think I mentioned the fireman thing?" Evan giggled.

"Tommy won't be able to resist! But first I need to make him feel bad for lying to me. I'll talk to you tomorrow Ev!" Jeff said before getting up and heading over to where Tommy was standing at the bar.

Tommy was laughing at something the guy he had been flirting with said when someone tapped him in the back. He turned around to find a pissed off Hardy boy.

"I thought you said you weren't gay? Well I've got one word for you. Evan Bourne!" Jeff said before he walked out.

"Wait Jeff! I-I'm sorry!" Tommy sputtered as Jeff walked off. Evan followed after him at a casual pace. "Why'd you tell him about us?" Tommy asked Evan as he walked past. "You were flirting at the bar so he figured out you were lying anyway" Evan pointed out before winking at him and walking off.

* * *

_**Oh this party is going to be fun. Lots of guest appearances from previous story members :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back with the first chapter involving the party. This thing is going to be at least 3 chapters by my estimation lol.  
Now regarding a comment I got about the Jeff/Tommy pairing begging me to change it. I can't please everyone, and the majority of people here are happy with my decision. So all I can say is if it annoys you that much don't read it. But I wish you'd at least give the couple a chance before you knock it. Sure Tommy isn't everyone's cup of tea but it's not like I'm pairing him with big daddy v or anything :P  
So yeah sorry but Jeff/Tommy it is.  
As for who Evan will be paired with, well you will find out at the party since I already have half of that story plotted out in my head. But they won't get together in this story. At least I don't think they will... Who knows what will happen since I haven't written the whole story yet lol. I'm tossing up whether to put some teaser action in or not.  
That's it from me - On to the story!  
Cheers,**_

_**Punk

* * *

**_

It was the night of the party and Mark and Matt were in their bedroom putting the finishing touches on their costumes. Matt was going as a pirate, and Mark was being lazy and going as his undertaker character from the Ministry years complete with cloak. "You're so uncreative. That's no fun just going in your wrestling gear" Matt complained again as he watched Mark throw his cloak over his head.

Mark walked over to where Matt stood by the bed and slid his arms around Matt, kissing the back of his neck before saying suggestively in Matt's ear: "You always said you wanted me to wear it in the bedroom sometime. I thought after the party we could have a little party of our own". He bit Matt's earlobe playfully before going back to the mirror to fix his costume.

Matt put on his pirate eye patch, stuck on his fake hook hand and said with a smile "Arr that sounds like a fine idea me harty"

Mark grimaced "You better not talk like that in bed tonight"

Matt giggled and said "Arr Mark! You know how to ruin me good mood. Now I won't tell ya where my buried treasure is"

"I already know where it is," Mark said with a grin as he looked down at Matt with amusement now Matt had come to stand beside him.

"Where is it then?"

"It's in my pants. And later tonight it'll be buried in your ass" Mark replied cheekily and stole a passionate kiss.

Matt slapped Mark on the ass as he said "I wasn't talking about that treasure! I've gotta go finish up in the kitchen everyone should be here soon!" before heading downstairs.

Jeff was the first to arrive in his fireman gear complete with helmet.

"Um nice outfit Jeff." Matt scoffed, starting to think his outfit was going to be the best of the party. "I'm not wearing an outfit I just came prepared. I heard there's often fires around here!" Jeff teased as he walked in; referencing their now famous sex in the kitchen while dinner was burning incident. How Jeff found out about it Matt could only guess, vowing to pay Phil back later for being a little gossip.

* * *

Mark started looking at the clock in the kitchen constantly as Matt and Jeff talked and worked in the kitchen. "Damn that brother of mine! He was meant to get here early to help me set up the damn BBQ!" Mark grumbled when Matt told him to sit down and stop pacing.

"We can only imagine what held him up" Matt snickered and Mark got more pissed knowing what Matt was insinuating was most likely the case. Couldn't his brother take his mind off sex for one night?

As Mark waited impatiently for them to arrive Glen and Phil were halfway to Mark's house on the other side of town, Phil sighed looking down at his outfit as Glen drove and mused aloud "Wish I didn't have to go in last years costume. This cowboys and Indians thing is getting old.... Pity those costumes we ordered didn't get here in time"

"Yeah… damn shame" Glen replied with nervous cough, thinking of the costumes he'd stashed in a box in the attic so Phil wouldn't find them. _No bloody way I was dressing as buzz frickin lightyear. Sorry Philly._

"There's nothing wrong with your Indian outfit anyway. It's fucking hot and you know it. I can barely drive I'm so hard" Glen grumbled, shifting in his seat again. Damn, every time he saw Phil in that outfit he was in a permanent state of arousal.

Phil smirked "Hmm I can see that. Let me help you out there baby" He unzipped Glen's pant's and Glen jumped as Phil grabbed his aching arousal. "Phil! We're on a public street someone will see!"

"It's dark no one can see" Phil replied before he leaned down and took Glen into his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Oh... that's good!" Glen moaned, feeling Phil's piercings rub against his dick as Phil sucked on him hard just the way he liked it.

Glen took one hand off the wheel to place on Phil's head as he sucked him off, pushing Phil down further onto his dick until Phil was almost gagging, and probably would have if it he wasn't used to Glen's size by now. He moaned around Glen's dick and Glen panted and groaned trying to concentrate on the road and the blow job at the same time. "Shit Phil you have to stop… or I'm going to… crash!" The last word was spoken in a high pitch voice as Phil sucked him harder causing him to cum "Phil! Ah Phil…Oh yeaaaah." Glen moaned. Phil lapped up his release as it hit his tongue and moaned at the delicious taste of his husband, then finally sat back into his chair and grinned at Glen slumped over in his seat with a blissfull smile. "Oh that was very naughty Philly. You're going to cop it for that later"

"Is that the soldier talking or the husband?"

"Both Chief Straight Edge" Glen replied and Phil just giggled before shifting restlessly in his own seat. Now he was the one nursing a hardon. Glen glanced over and noticed Phil's situation and smiled his best Kane smile. Payback was going to come a little earlier than he planned. With one hand on the wheel he reached over with the other to slide his hand over Phil's arousal through his pants, before slipping his hand under the material to find Phil was deliciously naked underneath. Phil gripped the sides of his seat and moaned, too horny to try and stop Glen from his actions. "You like that sweetie?" Glen purred as his thumb brushed over the tip before he slid his hand down all the way to the base. Phil bit his lip and shuddered "Oh yeah" Phil answered with a groan. He closed his eyes enjoying the skilled hand of Glen on his manhood fisting him at a quickening speed. "You look so hot sitting there all flushed and horny for me" Glen told him as he took his eyes off the road for a second. Phil whimpered at the words getting more and more turned on and then when Glen ordered him to cum and he did, screaming Glen's name. Glen ended up with most of Phil's seed all over his hand so Phil grabbed a towel and cleaned them both off. "If I got a stain on this costume I would have killed you" Phil grumbled.

They reached Mark & Matt's and found a park then headed for the house, stopping to steal a kiss from time to time since they were both still worked up.

As Mark opened the door to greet them and rant at his brother he looked at the stupid dreamy grins on their faces and knew he was right about why they were late. "You're late brother. And I can tell why so don't bother cooking up some lame ass excuse"  
Glen winked "You're just jealous"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? If anything you should be jealous of me since I can function without sex on the brain for 5 minutes!"

Matt laughed at the two brothers bickering good-naturedly and watched as Mark muttered "Never mind I'll set up the BBQ on my own!" before wandering off to the backyard.

"I'm coming stop your whining" Glen called, following after him.

"You're wearing the same outfits as last year. Is anyone going to bother to go to any effort this year!" Matt complained to Phil.

"I did order new outfits but Glen hid them. He thinks I don't know about it so I keep bringing it up just to see him squirm" Phil giggled.

"You two have a strange, strange relationship," Matt said shaking his head before the doorbell rang with more guests and he left to answer it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys next chapter for you all. But firstly I wanted to give a shout out to all my reviewers – love you guys. So here are some replies to your reviews for the last chapter (I'm usually too lazy to respond sorry so I thought I would make it up to you)**_

_**NeroAnne: Ya gotta love Mark & Matt they're too cute – and believe it or not there are buzz lightyear costumes for grown men. I saw them when I googled costumes for some ideas and instantly pictured how ridiculous Glen would look in one :P**_

Renna33 – Glad you're enjoying it _****__****_

Dark Kaneanite – Yeah I'd like a sex life that good too :P Those two are too cute together.

Takerslady – Tommy's not too bad. But I think he'll go well with my Jeff character.

I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy – Thanks _****__** Here it is.**_

_**Redsandman99 – Yep they're strange but gotta love em :D**_

_**SkyEyes16 – Phil loves messing with Glen's head :P**_

_**Esha Napoleon – You'll get to see Jeff/Tommy action from now on so let me know what you think**_

_**Seraphalexiel – Yep Phil would have been Woody**_

_**Animal Luvr 4 Life – Thanks here's more for you to read :P**_

_**WordLifeCena – I've already pm'd you but yeah don't worry about it **__****_

_**Deliah666 – Lol no probs. I should have made him wear it to the party for our amusement XD**_

_**BreyerRose – Thanks so much**_

_**browngirlwrites - Yep Phil and Glen are my favs too. I never get sick of writing about them :P**_

_***takes a deep breath*Wow I had more reviews last chapter than I thought! See why I don't usually respond to you all? Lol**_

_**Anyway on to the good stuff! And I can tell you there's some fun ahead! I've written a fair bit. Really loving this so far.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_The guests were all arriving. Among them were Batista as a SWAT member, Jay as Batman with Jake as Superman, Cena as a football player and Shawn as a pharaoh. Cena & Shawn came with Paul Levesque (who everyone was hoping didn't come but they couldn't avoid inviting) who was dressed as the incredible hulk complete with green makeup, Evan arrived as Tinkerbell complete with a blond wig, green tights and a super short dress, and Adam and Randy arrived soon after.

Randy was a Regency Gentleman and Adam was a Grecian goddess. Matt perked up seeing SOME people had bothered to go to a little effort this year. Many others arrived but soon Matt lost count as the house started filling with people, music and beer.

Jay and Jake had announced that they'd eloped to get married and Adam & Phil pouted because they'd missed it, but Glen sighed with relief and toasted the happy couple along with everyone else.

Jeff was waiting impatiently beside Evan for Tommy to arrive. Apparently he hadn't shown up yet but that he had accepted the invite. Jeff couldn't wait to see Tommy's face when he saw what he was wearing. "Stop fidgeting this is a sex only thing. You're acting like you're about to go on your first date. You're not supposed to care" Evan whispered seeing how nervous Jeff was.

"I know that. I don't. Not really. I'm just looking forward to seeing his reaction to the uniform that's all" Jeff shrugged. This just-sex thing wasn't easy.

* * *

Adam was having a hard time keeping his hands off Randy and Randy seemed to be forever having to slap his hands away from his crotch. "Would you cut that out! It's getting embarrassing" Randy hissed in Adam's ear as they were in the kitchen grabbing some of the tonnes of food that had been spread out all over the place. "I can't help it. I want to go upstairs and see your codpiece" Adam giggled.

"I'm not wearing one. You've got the wrong era! And if you don't top groping me I'm going to sacrifice a certain goddess to the gods" Randy warned, but grinned as he said it. Adam stole a playful kiss before promising to be good. "I'm just enjoying the party and you look so hot Mr Darcy"

Randy rolled his eyes as Adam stole his top hat and started dancing around to the music that was playing in the lounge room. How boring his life must have been before he fell in love with Adam. Now it was a never-ending circus. But as he watched his husband dancing around like a loon he smiled thinking he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jeff really had to go to the bathroom, but was worried that as soon as he did Tommy would arrive. Eventually he had to go or risk embarrassing himself and so he made Evan promise to come and get him if Tommy showed.

And just as he walked off Tommy bounded through the door dressed as a Cop complete with dark glasses and badge. Even Evan had to admit the look suited him. _Oh Jeff you're in for a real treat and you don't even know it yet, _he thought with a giggle as he headed off to tell Jeff Tommy was here.

Tommy found Matt amongst the crowd and greeted him. "Hey sorry I'm late. Long story but I got here as soon as I could"

"No probs there's plenty to eat and drink in the kitchen help yourself and have a good time!"

"Look ah… do you know where your brother is? We had an argument last week and I wanted to sort it out with him"

"You and Jeff? Hmm alright yeah he's around somewhere. He was with Evan earlier…"

"Do you have somewhere quiet we can talk? I can't hear a thing in here," Tommy shouted over the music

"Just use our bedroom. It's up the stairs. If I see Jeff I'll tell him to meet you there!" Matt yelled back.

Tommy waved as he wandered off, searching for Jeff in the crowd before shrugging and heading upstairs figuring Matt would find him soon enough and send him up.

Evan saw Tommy head upstairs and pointed him out to Jeff as he came out of the bathroom. "Looks like he's going up to the bedroom. Quick! Go after him" Evan said, pushing Jeff towards the stairs. Jeff smirked knowing he had Tommy now and headed up to surprise him.

Tommy sat down on the bed and tried to block out any thoughts of what might go on in this room with the massive bed and also quite large mirror in the corner, hoping Jeff would come up soon so they could get this awkward mess sorted out. He didn't know what in the hell made Jeff suddenly gain interest in him but he just felt weird about the whole thing. He knew Jeff wasn't really a kid anymore, but he still though of him that way. And not to mention Jeff had just gone through a rough break-up. He didn't want to be anyone's rebound guy and unfortunately being the nice guy that he was that happened a little too frequently for his liking. Either way dating Jeff was a bad idea so the sooner he could get Jeff to forget the idea the better.

All ideas went out the window the moment Jeff walked through the door in his fireman's getup. Tommy's jaw dropped. "I see Evan's been telling you all my secrets" Tommy managed to get out after a moment of stunned silence.

"You should see what's underneath" Jeff smirked and walked over to Tommy, who put up his hands to hold Tommy back. "Whoah! Wait just a minute Jeff! Look - I asked Matt to bring up here so I could apologise for the other day.." Tommy began before Jeff pushed him down onto the bed. "I don't care about all that it's in the past. I came up here to fuck" Jeff said, getting straight to the point as he pulled his suspenders off his shoulders so his pants dropped to the floor, revealing the black g-string he was wearing (Thong to you americans).

Tommy's mouth started to water and he whispered "Oh my lord"

Jeff crawled on top of him, grinning when he felt Tommy's hardon beneath him.

"I need to speak to Evan about what stays in vegas" Tommy mumbled before adding "Wait Jeff! Seriously! I'm-I'm not interested. Flattered, but not interested"

"So that's your nightstick I can feel then officer? And here I was thinking you were just happy to see me" Jeff retorted, beginning to unbutton Tommy's shirt and then running his hands through the crisp chest hair beneath it.

Tommy groaned. "It's because of what you're wearing Jeff. Listen to me - I'm too old for you!" Tommy protested pushing Jeff away, trying to make him see reason.  
"Are you kidding me? Most people downstairs are in relationships with 10 years between them. There's less between us and you say you're too old for me? After being with two younger guys I know what I want. I want an older man" Jeff replied, then licked a path up Tommy's neck before taking Tommy's lips with his own. Tommy groaned and kissed Jeff back for a moment, allowing Jeff's tongue to invade his mouth before remembering the reasons why he didn't want this and he broke the kiss to stammer "You're getting over a bad breakup Jeff I don't want to be the rebound guy!"

"Jake was my rebound guy" Jeff pointed out before grabbing Tommy's hands and placing them on the bare cheeks of his ass. "Jesus! What in the hell has gotten into you?" Tommy asked, reluctantly kneading the tight muscles against his will.

"Nothing yet, but I was hoping you would" Jeff purred and kissed Tommy hard on the mouth. "Oh god" Tommy gulped "Jeff I don't know what's with you… but I like it" Tommy replied before rolling Jeff beneath him and kissing him back now with equal fervour.

When Jeff went to undo Tommy's pants he helped him and soon they were throwing clothes in every direction before finally ending up naked on the bed again. "Mmm do me now officer Dreamer!" Jeff moaned as Tommy came back down on top of him.

"You are so bad Jeff. I might have to arrest you for this" Tommy growled knowing he was going to regret sleeping with Jeff but god help him Jeff was way too sexy to resist.

After some hasty preparation Tommy was sliding home and Jeff's eyes, which had been closed, popped wide open "Oh fuck you're huge!" he cried out as Tommy slid half out and then slammed back in again. "Is that a bad thing?" Tommy asked, chuckling as he tried to hold back. Jeff was so tight…. "God no it's a good thing! it's a good thing!" Jeff cried out and gripped the sheets tightly. They shared hungry kisses as Tommy upped the pace, too turned on by the whole surprise experience to make this last. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Jeff moaned and started clawing Tommy's back. "Fuck me too" Tommy replied as he reached between them to grab Jeff's erection, but before he could do anything further Jeff came, biting Tommy hard on the shoulder and sending Tommy tumbling after him. Tommy groaned Jeff's name as he filled him with a hot blast of seed before collapsing on top of him.

"Ow" Tommy grimaced, rubbing his sore shoulder as he rolled onto his side. "Sorry" Jeff giggled, blushing slightly.

"My God Jeff… I think I just shortened my life a few years" Tommy groaned. He couldn't believe he's just slept with Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy. On no! Matt was going to kill him!

"Mmm that was yummy. But I'm still waiting for the surprise" Jeff said, running a hand through Tommy's chest hair playfully. "What surprise?" Tommy asked with confusion.

"Evan said you were a surprise in the sack"

Tommy grinned. "He said that did he? Hmm… well that's for another time"

Jeff pouted but then got up. "Come on we better clean up and go back downstairs before we get busted."

"You're brother's going to kill me isn't he?" Tommy asked.

"No he's going to kill me for doing it on his bed" Jeff grinned, now dressed he placed his fireman's hat on his head and winked at Tommy before making an exit. His work here was done. He couldn't wait to tell Evan.

Tommy, still not able to believe Jeff got through all his defences so easily quickly dressed, knowing he was going to need a lot of beer to come to grips with it.

_**There's a lot more of this party to come believe me. But it was too long to put up as one chapter :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, next chappy for you all. This one will reveal who Evan's future partner is.**_

_**By the way, someone mentioned Tommy's dance and I just saw ECW yesterday finally and when he started dancing I was like OMG what the hell is he doing? And then he started lifting up his shirt and suddenly I was thinking "ooh don't stop" :P****  
But that was so funny! In my head he was improvising because Jake and Jay were having a lover's quarrel in the ring ;)**_

_**Now, on to a more serious matter (And no this isn't aimed at you I love Jeff Hardy Edge Randy). Lately I've been getting a lot of PM's from random people asking me to review their stories. Now that's not a problem I'm happy to read stories and review. But some of them are quite demanding and rude and I just want to say if you're going to ask for a review please at least be polite about it. I don't have to review anyone's work if I don't want to so if you're going to send me something saying REVIEW MY STORY and that's it well then sorry but it's not going to happen. Try adding a please in there and then we'll see. ****  
**_

_**Now, **__**I thought I'd be nice again and reply to everyone's reviews since I'm so happy at the moment. Just.. things are going well for me in life and yeah just generally happy.**___

_**Slashdlite: Thanks for your compliments glad you're enjoying it. And yeah I'm sure sex only will only last so long with this couple :P**_

_**Esha Napoleon: Lol yeah he didn't hold out very long did he. He's still trying to figure out how Jeff managed that :P**_

_**Dehlia666 - Maybe because Matty's so overprotective :P But that's the way we like him :)**_

_**BreyerRose - Lol I think Matt and Mark will probably burn those sheets :P Glad you're enjoying to combo so far.**_

_**Dark Kaneanite - Glad you like it and yes Matt's not going to be happy when he sees his bed ;)**_

_**JeffHardyfan93 - Lol Jeff's trying to be sluttish. I don't think his heart is in it though :P**_

_**Takerslady - I hope this is long enough for you**_

_**Seraphalexiel - Thanks I'm so happy people are liking my pairing so far :)**_

_**Chisato-Chan - Thanks, as above I'm pleased people are giving Tommy/Jeff a chance**_

_**Redsandman99 - Thanks very much :)**_

_**NeroAnne - Love your reviews as always. They always make me giggle.**_

_**SkyEyes16 - Love you too. And there's more Jeff/Tommy to come so the mission is not over yet :P**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

While Jeff and Tommy were upstairs Evan was wandering around the party with a drink in hand, half eyeing the possibilities of a hook-up for later that night but not really giving it any serious thought because HE was at the party. He looked across the room to see Dave Batista in his SWAT gear. He looked downright delicious, and he was staring at Evan as usual. Evan wandered over with a smirk knowing this time he finally had him where he wanted him. He could see the lust in Dave's eyes, the slight flaring of his nostrils as if he was trying to breathe in Evan's scent as he got closer. Yes it was obvious Dave wanted him. But he knew that already. He had for months. That wasn't the problem. Instead of saying anything to Dave Evan just walked past, giving Dave a wink to acknowledge his stare and went to keep walking by, but was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled into the laundry, the door shutting behind them.

"Oww that hurt my arm!"

"You wore this for me didn't you" Dave insinuated, ignoring Evan's whining.

"Why this? I just wanted to go as the fairy I am" Evan said, flicking imaginary lint off the dress. Dave grabbed him until their faces were centimetres apart and Evan almost moaned as the intoxicating scent of Dave's cologne washed over him. They were silent for a moment, both breathing heavily, the tension caused by their closeness permeating the room.

"You know I love looking at those legs of yours. They go on for miles. I want them wrapped around me while I'm buried deep inside you" Dave told him, making him begin to pant with desire. God he wanted Dave desperately. He think he whimpered but wasn't sure. "And you know you can have it anytime you want" he managed to say finally, hoping Dave would finally take him up on the offer.

Dave pushed Evan away "And so can everyone else. You know what I want. When you're ready to give it come find me. Until then stop your little teasing games. They won't work with me," he said before leaving the room, slamming the door.

"Ohh you say they don't work Dave my dear but you're close, so close to giving in" Evan said to himself, fanning his face. Damn, he was really going to need to get laid tonight now. No doubt about it.

* * *

He wandered back out to the party to start looking more seriously when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You wore this for me didn't you?" Growled a familiar voice in his ear. He felt a hard cock pressing against his ass and shuddered with disgust. "Don't flatter yourself. I can assure you that you were the furthest thing from my mind when choosing this costume" Evan said coldly, pulling away.

He was pushed against the wall and looked up into the eyes of the man he hated with all his being, Paul Levesque. "So who were you just fucking in the laundry slut? Did he make you cum twice in a minute like I can?" Paul whispered in Evan's ear.

"Even if he couldn't make me cum at all I'd still consider him better in bed than you" Evan said, and smiled inwardly seeing the anger flare in Paul's eyes.

"You little fuck. I'm sick of you whoring around. You're mine. You were always mine"

"You got bored of me remember? Nobody else has. My number rings round the clock with guys wanting to fuck me – and I let them Paul. All of them" Evan taunted.

Paul slammed his fist against the wall and walked off, Evan laughing at him and his patheticness, but also to cover up his growing fear.

* * *

"Evan there you are! I've been looking for you all over. Guess what I just did." Jeff sang, walking up to him.

"Oh no you di-n't!" Evan hollered, smiling a little shakily after his encounter with Paul. "Nice work boyfriend"

"Well I couldn't have done it without your little pointers" Jeff grinned.

"Welcome to the world of non-romantic dating" Evan said.

"Thanks.... I think" Jeff replied.

"Now you've got to find your next victim!" Evan said with a clap of his hands.

"Next?… I kinda want to go back for seconds with Tommy" Jeff sighed with disappointment. He really wanted to have some more fun with Tommy. He'd looked pretty hot in that uniform and already he wanted to run his fingers through that pelt of hair on his chest again….

"No silly you don't go back! That's how things start to get awkward!" Evan scolded, giving Jeff a smack on the wrist. But then he saw the disappointment on Jeff's face and realised Jeff wasn't like him and it was wrong for him to try and encourage him to be that way.

"No okay - you know what? You could have a fling with Tommy. You know a short relationship based on sex," Evan suggested, snapping his fingers.

"That sounds more to my liking. I don't think I'm really cut out for the total man-whore thing. No offence Ev"

"None taken believe me!" Evan chuckled. "Come on time to celebrate! Lets get this party started Wooo! Come dance with me Jeffy!" Evan pulled Jeff into the lounge room where those that were dancing had gathered and danced wildly, making sure he pulled his most seductive dance floor moves, his eyes flicking often to where Dave was standing in a corner having a conversation, but watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Dolph Ziggler was one of the guys on the dance floor and he was gyrating his hips all over the place like a total sleaze. He winked at Evan and Evan grinned and winked back. Seeing the returned gesture Dolph went up to him and asked him if he wanted to go have some fun. "Let's go!" Evan agreed, letting Dolph take him by the hand and lead him out of the room. Dave crushed the beer can that had been in his hand as he watched them leave.

* * *

Meanwhile outside by the BBQ Phil had wandered out to check on Glen. "What's cookin' good lookin' he said as he wandered over and stole a kiss. "Sausages, steaks and a few other delights" Glen replied. "Ooh sausages. My favourite" Phil replied, grabbing one off the plate and dipping it in some sauce before taking a bite seductively, sliding it into his mouth and moaning as he ate, following up with a passionate kiss from Glen while Glen groped his ass playfully.

"Ugh not again. Can you guys stop for 5 minutes? Plus tou two should be banned from eating sausages after that stupid sex ban you had going a while back" Mark grumbled. But he smiled as he said it. He couldn't help but be happy for his brother who was obviously very happy and in love. Although he'd rather they toned the PDA down.

"Fine we'll take our business elsewhere" Glen said, picking Phil up and carrying him around to the front of the house.

"Ooh sausages!" Jay said as he and Jake wandered over. He grabbed one off the plate and Jake playfully grabbed the other end so they started eating lady & the tramp style, meeting in the middle with a lusty kiss.

"Alright who's idea was it to serve sausages?" Mark yelled. He was sick off all these sleazy displays.

"Ooh sausages!" Adam said wandering over. "Put that down. They're uh… contaminated!" Mark said, slapping Adam's hand. Adam shrugged and took a bit of steak and bread and wandered off. Mark muttered under his breath and threw the sausages in the bin beside him, planning to tell people they were all out if anyone asked for one.

* * *

Inside a Guitar Hero competition had started out. First there was Matt Hardy vs Gregory Helms, followed by Chris Irvine and Oscar Gutierrez (Rey Mysterio). Chris then decided to challenge anyone who dared take him on at a Sing Star competition but people quickly lost interest since Chris was kicking butt and so they started making plans to leave.

Meanwhile outside Glen and Phil were busy making out on the hood of their car, things having gotten more hot and heavy since the sausage incident. Just as Glen was about to pull down Phil's pants they heard some wolf whistles as some of the guys from the party headed out to their cars. "Get a room you two!" Someone called out and they blushed and fumbled to right their clothing. "We plan on it!" Glen shouted back.

Phil giggled and kissed Glen on the neck. "We better get going" Phil suggested.

"Mmm I guess. God Phil - I love you so much you know that?" Glen replied before he stole a long tender kiss.

Phil smiled and said, "I know", rubbing his nose against Glen's. Glen didn't talk about his feelings much so when he did, it meant a lot to Phil. They jumped in the car and headed home, only realising when they were halfway there that they forgot to say goodbye to the hosts.

* * *

The party was winding up and most had headed home. Jeff saw Tommy off before he got a lift with one of the designated drivers. He was all over Tommy on the front porch. "Settle down Jeff you're like an over-excited dog greeting its master"

"You can be my master if you want" Jeff said huskily in Tommy's ear as he nipped his earlobe.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tommy asked before he kissed Jeff, his emotions were all over the place right now he didn't know what to feel for the guy but damn if he wasn't a hot little piece, and right now - Jeff was all his.

Their kissing got more heated with tongues coming into play and they had soon forgotten where they were until Matt and Mark were suddenly behind them. Mark standing there in shock and Matt coughing to gain their attention.

"Oh hi Matt. Uh… You may need to change your sheets"

"Gotta go. Later!" Tommy said, making a quick getaway running out to the waiting car.

"You… and Tommy?" Mark said with disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?" Jeff asked.

"I just didn't see that coming in a million years," Mark said before he walked off shaking his head to leave the brothers to talk.

"I second what Mark said. You and Tommy? When the hell did this happen?"

"Upstairs in your bedroom about 2 hours ago" Jeff said and Matt smacked him across the forehead "Owww"

"I meant dufus - what's Tommy to you? I didn't know you liked him"

"I don't. Well only sexually. It's just a bit of fun"

"Does Tommy know that?" Matt asked. He knew Tommy well and knew Tommy didn't sleep around that much, only when he was long between partners.

Jeff hesitated to answer and that was answer enough. "I hope you know what you're doing" was all Matt said before he said goodnight and headed inside to help Mark clean up. He wasn't too worried about Tommy hurting Jeff. He trusted Tommy. It was more he was worried Jeff would end up hurting Tommy.

"I'm a bit scared to go up to the bedroom," Mark admitted.

"I doubt Jeff and Tommy were the only ones making use of it. I swear I lost count of how many times I saw Adam groping Randy's crotch" Matt replied as he picked up some beer cans and put them in a bag.

"Leave all that. I'll rope Glen and Phil into helping clean up tomorrow" Mark said, coming up behind Matt to take the bag out of his hand and kiss Matt's neck.

"Mmm our bedroom is out of order remember…" Matt replied as Mark's lips roamed his neck and shoulder.

"Matt think outside the box a little. There's plenty of other places we can fool around"

"Oh yeah? If you can find a place that isn't covered in garbage or food then I'll bottom tonight," Matt challenged.

Mark smirked and picked Matt up, carrying him to the bathroom. "Shower's free," he sang. Matt grinned knowing he'd lost this round… but that he didn't really mind. He was still a winner either way.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi Guys,**_

Not much to say so I'll just respond to the reviews and on with the story!

Redsandman99 - Lol yep poor Mark. That's what you get when you serve Sausages at a party full of gay guys :P

Chisato-Chan - aww thanks glad you like Jeff/Tommy and yes I hope Steph kicks some ass too. Have to wait to see what happens there since I don't even know yet!

_**BellaHickenbottom - I think it was Matt's idea to serve Sausages. I'm sure he didn't forsee the trouble with doing that.**_

_**BreyerRose - Thanks so much lol yes I'm trying to make Evan into one of those over-the-top gays you always see on tv. He's such a fun character I can't wait to write his story**_

_**Slashdlite - Dave could grab Evan anytime, but he doesn't want him for just one night like the other guys. So he won't act on his feelings just yet :P**_

_**Dehlia666 - I can guarantee Evan will end up with Dave. I don't do unhappy endings :P **_

_**Esha Napoleon - Lol most likely. And yes Tommy and Jeff are cute :)**_

_**Seraphalexiel - Lol yes most of my couples are pretty much horny 24/7 lol**_

_**Takerslady - Nah I won't do a story with Hurricane I don't know him well enough to do him justice. And yeah Dolph doesn't deserve to get lucky, but remember Evan doesn't care who he screws as long as it's not HHH. As for Shawn and John well... Lets just say I think their muses went on vacation the minute I finished Beautiful Secrets. Honestly I can't seem to write anything about them these days.**_

_**Renna33 - Glad to hear it :D**_

_**I Luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy - Lol is that a good thing or a bad thing?**_

_**NeroAnne - Lol glad to see my writing makes you so excited. And yeah you know it's gonna be hot when Dave and Evan finally get it on :P**_

_**Okay now on with the story!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next morning Phil had been up early and had already had breakfast when Matt rang to see if they could help clean up. "Sure thing. I'll get sleepyhead up and we'll come over in an hour or so," Phil agreed, hanging up and then tip-towing into the bedroom where Glen was snoring his head off. He jumped onto the bed and shouted "Yo Baldy! Time to get up!"

"That's mean" Glen sulked, rolling back over to go back to sleep.

"It's also true. You're bald. Get up! We have to go help your brother and Matt clean up from the party"

Glen just groaned and didn't move.

"Fuck I'm so horny Glen I want you so bad right now" Phil said with a fake moan and Glen instantly sat up, grabbing Phil and pulling him onto his lap. "Why didn't you just say so?" he said as his eyes flared with lust.

"I was lying. And now you're up" Phil said, kissing Glen's bald head before jumping out of bed.

"Hey! You can't just get me horny and then walk off!" Glen shouted at Phil's retreating form.

"I just did!" Phil shouted back, now in the kitchen.

"Fine I'll go whack off in the shower while I think of old boyfriends" Glen shouted back, chuckling softly under his breath knowing Phil would come running.

"Oh no you don't! Get on that bed right now I'm going to screw you till you can't move let alone think of your ex's!" Phil shouted as he came storming back into the room.

"Yes Sir!" Glen replied and lied back. _Good morning Glen_ He thought to himself as he waited for Phil to work his magic.

* * *

3 hours later they finally made it to Matt & Marks although by then most of the work was done and Mark ended up bickering with his brother again about his shirking duties all the time while Matt and Phil looked on with amusement. Yes, life was never boring in the Calaway/Jacobs households.

_**Have I mentioned that I love Phil in full drama queen mode ;P**_

_**

* * *

**_Tommy didn't know how he managed it but somehow a few nights later Jeff ended up in bed with him again, having knocked on his hotel room door and thrown himself into Tommy's arms. And really who could say no when Jeff Hardy wanted you? He had thought he was made of stronger stuff but obviously not. Now here he was an hour later lying in bed with Jeff lying next to him, Jeff's head on his shoulder as his hand ran through his chest hair. Seemed he had a thing for it since he couldn't seem to stop playing with it. Tommy wasn't going to complain, and he sure as hell wasn't going to fight this any more. Ah hell, he might as well admit it. It had only taken a bit of Jeff's attention and he had a major crush. Where this was going… he didn't know. All he knew was he was happier than he'd been for a long time, and didn't feel so alone any more.

As he yawned and started to drift off he mumbled "Don't forget we've got to get up early tomorrow for the flight" and then soon he was snoring away softly.

Jeff giggled and lay there feeling quite pleased with himself. So far this "fling" thing was working well. The sex was good and that's all it was. No mushy stuff. It was just friends with benefits. Jeff sighed knowing that now the deed was done he should get up and go back to his room since that's probably what Evan would do, but Tommy was so warm and cuddly and it was so cold out of the bed. He pressed his face more firmly against Tommy and wrapped an arm around him deciding he'd leave in the morning before Tommy got up and drifted off to sleep.  


* * *

The next morning he was woken up by Tommy reminding him they had a plane to catch in a few hours and that they should get up, although it was said reluctantly. Jeff looked so hot lying there with his pretty blonde hair splayed out all over the pillow and just looking at it had given Tommy a major case of morning wood. One that he was eager to put to use.  
"I can't get up. My eyes won't open. See?" Jeff groaned, holding his head off the pillow with his eyes closed tightly.

Tommy chuckled and lifted Jeff's leg over his hip, then slid inside Jeff with a hard thrust making Jeff's eyes pop open in surprise. "Aha! Now they're open. See? If you've got a problem yo I'll solve it!" Tommy said playfully, singing the lyrics of ice ice baby.

Jeff moaned and then giggled, "You did not just go there!"

"Oh I went there. Last night... and I'm about to go there again this morning. If you're talking about heaven that is," Tommy whispered in Jeff's ear huskily as he began to move inside Jeff.

Suddenly Jeff felt tears in his eyes from the unexpectedly sweet words and hastily wiped them away before Tommy could see, kissing Tommy hungrily, all the time whispering his mantra of "It's just sex. It's just sex" as Tommy made love to him.

* * *

Tommy spent his time on the plane moving about in his seat restlessly, watching Jeff as he laughed and talked with Mark, Matt and Evan who were all seated close to him. He was so confused. This thing with Jeff had happened so damn fast and he needed his heart and his head to catch up with that part of his anatomy that seemed to be doing most of the thinking for him lately.

He wasn't the type of guy that just jumped into bed with someone. Sure, he'd had a few one-night stands in his youth and the occasional fling when the nights got a bit lonely, (Evan being one of those flings). But normally he tried to think more in the long term and date guys he could see himself making a future with. 'Friends first' was his general rule. And sure, he knew Jeff fairly well. But he couldn't really claim him as a friend either. Besides, it didn't seem like Jeff was that interested in him apart from physically.

He sighed, feeling a little disappointed about that. Jeff was… interesting. He was like a tricky puzzle that Tommy was quickly becoming fascinated with solving. And this morning… well he'd gotten a little more mushy than he had intended, but all it took was one look into those green eyes of Jeff's and he was babbling mushy garbage like he wrote romance novels for a living. He groaned inwardly hoping Jeff didn't think he was in love or anything. He didn't really know why he said all that stuff. It just felt right at the time…

At that moment Jeff looked over as if he had felt Tommy's eyes on him and their eyes met and held contact for a moment before Jeff winked and turned back to his conversation. Tommy's heart pounded like a drum in his chest and he cursed softly feeling like a fool. Oh man what have I gotten myself into here?

What he needed was some time with Jeff alone away from the bedroom, to get to know him. To see if this had a future. Because right now his brain was sending him messages to bail before he got hurt, and he was starting to think his brain had the right idea.

**_Just a note - a bit of the morning wake up scene was stolen from my all time fav romance novel. It's really good if you're into that stuff. It's called Knight of a Trillion Stars, it's the first in a series by Dara Joy and if you're interested in reading send me a pm as I have the books in .lit and .txt form that I can send to you :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi peeps!  
**_

_**We're over 100 reviews for this story! Thank you all so much glad you're enjoying it.**_

_**SkyEyes16 - Yes they're starting to get feelings for each other. But I don't think Jeff's going to admit that yet.**_

_**Dehlia666 - Ha! Yes looks like he is. I don't feel sorry for him though :P**_

_**Renna33 - Thanks I love writing about them :)**_

_**BellaHickenbottom - Lol it certainly is. I don't think Jeff will be trying that trick on Tommy again :P**_

_**Esha Napoleon - Lol what I said to Bella :P**_

_**Browngirlwrites - Keep reading. I'm sure they will grow on you. And yep Phil can be a tease when he wants to be. **_

_**Dark Kaneanite - Yep, it's just a matter of time. I think Jeff's going to be stubborn though.**_

_**Slashdite - Lol how did you know what's going to happen next :P**_

_**AnimalLuvr4Life - Thanks :D**_

_**Redsandman99 - I think Phil and Glen are the cutest couple, but I think Tommy and Jeff may rival them later**_

_**NeroAnne - Lol my boyfriend has chest hair - I love it :P So it's fun to write about chest hair for once lol And yes Phil can be mean, but he does it all in fun he knows Glen can take it.**_

_**Takerslady - Sorry no Batista/Evan in this chapter. There is more coming up but that was mostly just a teaser for everyone so they knew what to expect in the next story. There won't be any action between them in this story.**_

_**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy - Lol umm okay. I really don't mind if people don't review every chapter. I don't review every chapter of other people's stories or I'd be reviewing for ages. If you can't think of anything to say don't worry about it :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When they got off the plane and were waiting for their bags Tommy walked over to Jeff. "Hey uh, Jeff… the Red Sox are playing the Yankees while we're here in Boston and I thought I'd go see the game tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Tommy asked awkwardly.

"Oh…Well I'm kind of busy tomorrow" Jeff said uncomfortably.

"Oh okay well some other time then ha?" Tommy said, looking disappointed as he patted Jeff on the back before walking off to collect his bag.  
Jeff felt terrible and, realising he was failing miserably at the whole sex only thing he yelled out "Tommy wait! Okay yeah I'll go with you" Seeing Tommy's face light up was worth it.

"Great! Okay well I'll talk to you about it later…Maybe tonight?" Tommy replied, suggesting with a raised brow that Jeff spend the night with him again.

Jeff sent Tommy a hungry look and nodded "Tonight"

Tommy walked back over and stole a quick kiss that surprised but delighted Jeff. Tommy never seemed to care about where he was or who was about. He was very open with his affection. Jeff liked it a lot.  
"See you then" Tommy replied and walked off with his bag over his shoulder. Instead of going straight to the hotel he was heading to the gym.

As he worked out he cursed himself for inviting Jeff back to his room again that night. "_You were supposed to try and stay out of the bedroom dummy. Stop thinking with Little Tommy!"_

"_But Jeff's so hot. I just want to…"_

"_Don't even think about it! Now make up some excuse tonight say you're not feeling well or something and just meet him at breakfast instead"_

"_Oh alright…" _

"And now I'm arguing with myself" Tommy muttered allowed. But his conscience was right he needed to stay OUT of the bedroom. He was getting too involved too quickly and it was starting to freak him out. He didn't know what Jeff wanted from him and until he found out he didn't plan on getting too involved.

* * *

That night when Jeff knocked on his door Tommy had his excuse all ready. He opened the door…. And Jeff was standing there and damn if he didn't forget what he was going to say. Jeff growled and then jumped into his arms again, causing Tommy to almost fall backwards but after a moment he managed to maintain his balance, shut the door with his foot and fall back onto the bed with Jeff landing on top of him. Before he could say anything Jeff was kissing him, his tongue plunging into Tommy's mouth and quickly taking all thoughts of stopping this out of his head. When Jeff finally let Tommy come up for air Tommy managed to say "Is this pouncing on me the minute I open the door thing going to become a habit?"

"Most likely" Jeff agreed before ripping Tommy's shirt off his chest. "Hey! I happened to like that shirt!"

"I'll buy you another one" Jeff promised before he put that wicked tongue to use on Tommy's nipples, swirling his tongue over them, lapping at them before drawing them into his mouth to suck them into hard buds. "Oh fuck! Jeff slow down!" Tommy panted.

"If I do will I get my 'surprise'?" Jeff asked.

"Oh that.. I don't really think tonight is a good night for it…" Tommy hesitated.

"Why not? Evan gets it and I don't?" Jeff sulked.

"Jeff… if you want it - it means being up most of the night"

Jeff laughed "Oh dear that's a drama"

"You'll be sore in the morning…" Tommy warned.

"So? We're not wrestling tomorrow. Just signing autographs and shit" Jeff shrugged, then went to work sucking and biting the skin on Tommy's neck to leave a mark.

"Stop that! The fans will freak out if I've got a huge love bite on my neck" Tommy moaned.

"But I'll love it. And every time I look at it it'll turn me on" Jeff purred in Tommy's ear.

"Shit!" Tommy cursed, Jeff's words making him incredibly horny. He thrust up against Jeff making Jeff smirk.

"So am I going to get my surprise or aren't I?" Jeff prodded as he sat on Tommy's lap. He took off his shirt slowly as Tommy watched and enjoyed seeing the growing lust in Tommy's eyes.

"You want it you'll get it. But don't say I didn't warn you. You'll be begging for me to stop before the night is over" Tommy said as he rolled Jeff over beneath him.

"Ooh I hope so!" Jeff giggled. Now this was going to be fun.

* * *

4 hours later and Jeff was passed out on the bed, having finally begged for Tommy to stop only a few minutes ago. Tommy lay there grinning, but exhausted himself. _I feel like I need a cigarette and I don't even smoke _He thought to himself with a chuckle. Well, Jeff had asked for it. It had been a while since he'd done any Tantra so he wasn't completely sure he could hold out long enough to drive Jeff crazy but well, once you learn it comes back easy enough.

He'd almost forgotten how much it heightens the experience, and how extreme it was when you finally came. Jeff had passed out, it having been too much for him after coming 3 times, and Tommy was kind of proud he could please Jeff so much and hold out from coming himself for 4 hours. Surely after this Jeff would be looking at him with a bit more interest. He knew Evan sure did, even though they were both in it for a bit of fun and nothing else at the time.

Jeff was different. After tonight, he couldn't help but admit he wanted Jeff in a more permanent arrangement. The sounds of Jeff's little sighs and moans had driven him crazy. He didn't want to think about anyone else making him make those noises.

With a troubled sigh Tommy pulled the covers over the both of them and finally fell into a sleep of exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Peeps! Back with another chapter. Surprised so many people didn't know what Tantric sex was but oh well if you google it you'll find lots of info - here's a particular site if you're interested. Basically it's a way of heightening the extremity of your orgasms, and both men and women can have multiple orgasms. Men who are really good at it can have an orgasm without coming. And they can have sex for hours :P  
http://health(dot)discovery(dot)com/centers/sex/tantric/tantricsex(dot)html**_

Dehlia666 - Lol Jeff asked for it :P

_**WordLifeCena - Thanks, don't worry about it.**_

_**BellaHickenbottom - See above for info about Tantra**_

_**AnimalLuvr4Life - Lol well Tantra is the best you can get ;)**_

_**Slashdite - Thanks and yes I don't think Jeff will walk away so easily after last night lol**_

_**Jeffhardyfan93 - Lol Tommy's not very creative with names :D**_

_**NeroAnne - Glad you liked it**_

_**SkyEyes16 - I think Jeff had a little too much fun**_

_**Renna33 - As above see the info.**_

_**BreyerRose - I wanted Tommy to be "extreme" in the bedroom and when I thought of extreme I thought of Tantra.**_

_**I love Jeff Hardy Edge Randy - Umm not sure what time Raw is on here. I don't watch it on Paytv. I precure it by other means *shifty eyes***_

_**Takerslady - Hmm Shannon may make an appearance. I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Redsandman99 - Lol indeed it is. Tommy surprised the hell out of him**_

_**Esha Napoleon - I'm sure Tommy's got this one in the bag after the Tantra**_

_**Dark Kaneanite - Jeff's not as unaffected as he likes to pretend. But yes I don't think he's going to settle down easily.**_

_**Seraphalexiel - Glad you're enjoying it.**_

_**Now, on to the story :)**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

After a long day and having to take a nap in the afternoon Jeff finally met up with Tommy again to go to the ball game. He had to admit he was a little shy just seeing Tommy again after what had happened last night. Evan kind of understated the surprise somewhat. _My God._ Jeff couldn't stop thinking about it. Tommy was a sex god. Who would have known? Well Evan did…Jeff couldn't help but feel a little jealous knowing Evan had experienced that with Tommy. It was so intimate on so many levels… Shaking out of his thoughts as Tommy pointed them towards their seats he sat down prepared to be bored out of his brain for the next hour or so. Baseball wasn't his thing. But as Tommy wrapped an arm around him and started explaining the game he started to enjoy it. Especially seeing how excited Tommy got every time his team got a run on the board. Without realising soon he was cheering along too.

Tommy's team won and he was so into it that he kissed Jeff without really thinking. Of course some guy in the crowd behind them said something about them being sick fucks and Jeff watched a little frightened as Tommy turned and asked him if he had a problem, looking ready to knock his block off if he said yes. But luckily the guy backed down and he and Tommy left without any problems. Jeff was so turned on when they got back to the car. "That guy… he was huge…and you got him to back down!" Jeff said, impressed.

"Most guys are all talk but when it comes to action their wimps. I was lucky that didn't end up a full riot really" Tommy shrugged off Jeff's praise. He went to start the car but Jeff grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. "I want you so bad right now" Jeff moaned as he broke away. "I think after last night we better wait a while" Tommy replied a little breathlessly.

Jeff moaned again. Just thinking about last night was enough to make him forget any pain he was feeling. "I can't wait. Get me back to the hotel. Now" Jeff demanded, stealing one more kiss before sitting back in his seat.

They barely made it through the door before they were making out and groping each other like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Mmm Jeff you're going to be way too sore" Tommy pointed out, thinking it was best if they didn't do anything tonight.

"I don't care I need it so bad" Jeff whimpered.

Tommy thought for a moment before dragging Jeff to the bathroom. "Get undressed" Tommy said briskly as he started a hot bath in the big tub.

Jeff got out of his clothes quickly and then started pulling Tommy's clothes off as he was trying to hunt around for something in his toiletry bag. "Hang on a moment" Tommy chuckled, pushing Jeff's roaming hands away.

Finally he found what he was looking for and told Jeff to turn around and bend over the tub. When Jeff felt Tommy's cream covered fingers slide around his pucker and then start to enter him he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He could only take it for a moment before he was pushing Tommy away so he could turn around and kiss him hungrily. "I wasn't finished" Tommy groaned, but he threw the tube of cream aside and allowed Jeff to help him undress.

"I can't wait! I need it so bad!" Jeff panted as he pressed feverish kisses to Tommy's neck and shoulder.

"Okay baby hang on. I'll give you what you need" Tommy said, seeing how painfully aroused Jeff was he knelt before him and tongued Jeff's erection for a moment before taking him fully into his mouth. "Oh fuck!" Jeff gasped. The sight of his dick in Tommy's mouth was so fucking hot he knew he was going to come any moment. He held his breath as he watched his dick slide out, glistening with saliva before Tommy sucked him back in hard and that was all it took for him to lose it, crying out and clutching the back of Tommy's head as he came. Tommy swallowed every drop and then stood up to hold an unsteady Jeff in his arms. "I still need you… want you in me" Jeff whimpered even though Tommy had taken the edge off.

"I know baby hang on, I don't want to hurt you" Tommy cautioned.

He got into the tub and told Jeff to sit on his lap with his back to Tommy's chest. Jeff rubbed his ass against Tommy's erection begging for Tommy to take him.

"Just wait a moment for the water to heat the cream a little" Tommy said softly, placing kisses along Jeff's neck as he pulled the tie out of Jeff's hair so it fell softly around his face. Jeff turned his head so he could kiss Tommy and Tommy moaned at the delicious taste of his lover as Jeff's tongue entered his mouth. His hands slid down Jeff's chest before one hand moved to cover Jeff's erection and stroke it gently, the other stayed at his hip to keep Jeff steady.

"Tommy!" Jeff moaned with need and finally Tommy lifted Jeff up and then slid inside him slowly, lowering Jeff back down on his hard cock.

Jeff closed his eyes tightly and gripped Tommy's thighs with his hands as he fought the pain of the invasion. He was still very sore but god he needed this so bad.

"It's too much for you. We need to stop" Tommy panted. "No. Don't stop… so good" Jeff panted, grinding himself on Tommy's cock so that Tommy thrust up against him. "Fuck Jeff I'm hurting you" Tommy groaned.

"Hurts so good… mmm please don't stop!" Jeff begged.

"Fuck. Okay Jeffy. Okay" Tommy grunted and started pushing Jeff down hard onto his dick every time Jeff rose up. He knew it was hurting Jeff like hell but at the same time Jeff was sobbing and whimpering with pleasure and he was too far gone to stop now anyway, needing this as much as Jeff.

"You're so fucking big…Oh god….Yes! Tommy!" Jeff cried out as he came, sending Tommy over the edge after him as Jeff's muscles tightened around him.

"Ahh Jeff!" Tommy groaned as he filled Jeff with his hot cum.

He lay there trying to catch his breath. His hands found Jeff's and held them as he wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him tightly, his head rolling back to stare at the ceiling as he held Jeff in his arms.

Jeff was lying there, starting to doze when Tommy said hesitantly. "Jeff…. Where is this going?" Needing to know.

"I think we should get out of this bath and go to bed" Jeff said, wanting to avoid the conversation. He went to get up and cursed. "I can't get up... hurts too much" he admitted with a blush.

"I told you" Tommy sighed and he lifted them both out of the tub, gave them a quick dry with a towel and then carried Jeff to the bed. He knew Jeff had deliberately changed the subject so he'd drop it for now. But he was going to have to know the answer soon because he already knew he was falling in love with the extreme enigma.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys, keeping this short cause I don't have much time so I'll skip commenting on reviews this time but will mention some don't want shannon to come back into things, and some people do. What do you think? I hadn't planned on bringing him back because when Jeff poured his heart out to Evan that time when they were drunk I considered that Jeff finally getting things out in the open. But if you want to see a fight or something go down let me know. **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A few weeks later and Tommy had had enough of Jeff avoiding any talk of the status of their relationship. He decided it was time to get away for a while, to have some time away from Jeff. And so he cooked up a lie about his mother being ill and having to go visit her. He told a shocked Jeff one morning as Jeff was lying lazily in their hotel bed. "I don't know how long I'll be away but Vince has given me two weeks if I need them" he explained to Jeff as he packed his bag.

"Well I hope your mum is okay…" Jeff said, although he felt a pang at the thought of Tommy leaving.

Having packed his bags he was ready to go and after stealing a quick kiss from Jeff he left without looking back. It happened so quickly it took a good 20 minutes to sink in for Jeff that he probably wasn't going to see Tommy again for 2 weeks.

He pushed the thoughts away and rolled over to Tommy's side of the bed, cuddling his pillow and smelling the scent of his cologne on it, refusing to think about how it all made him feel.

* * *

That night he'd been invited out to dinner by Mark and Matt and he sat there playing with his food. Tommy hadn't even called him yet to say he was there safe. But then he didn't say he was going to call. _Do people in flings call each other? I think they should. What if his plane crashed…._He jerked at the thought, spilling his drink everywhere. "Dammit Jeff what's with you" Matt cursed, helping to mop up the spill.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're sitting there moping about something"

"No"

Mark looked at Jeff with curiosity and said subtly "I heard Tommy's mum got sick and he had to go see her."

"Yeah. So?" Jeff said, getting on the defensive.

Mark shrugged "So I just thought maybe you might be worried about him"

"Why would I be worried? We're not dating" Jeff insisted.

"You're not dating? What else do you call it when you're seeing someone exclusively and have been for the last 2 months?" Matt asked with a grin.

"I call it good sex brother" Jeff replied and went back to playing with his meal.

Matt looked at Mark. Mark shrugged and so they both dropped it for now.

* * *

A week soon had passed with no word from Tommy and Jeff was missing him terribly even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Evan dragged him out for drinks at a gay bar, sick of seeing him walking around with a sad puppy dog look on his face. "You know what you need Jeff honey – you need to get laid while Tommy's away" Evan insisted. "You're not exclusive right?" Jeff shook his head after a moment of hesitation. "So stop being so lonely! There's plenty of guys to keep you company"

"Like who? Jeff asked, looking around but not really interested.

"What about that guy? He was looking this way earlier. I bet he'd like a piece of the enigma," Evan giggled as he pointed to a big burly jock at the bar.

"Too ugly" Jeff said, shaking his head.

Evan kept pointing out people the rest of the night but Jeff found fault with all of them until Evan gave up with a little smile. _Oh you poor thing honey you're in so deep you can't even see the water's over your head_. He really should say something, but decided it was best Jeff figured it out on his own. He was in love with Tommy Dreamer.

Evan's eyes stopped roaming the room looking for potential guys for Jeff and fixated on Batista who was playing pool over in the corner with a few of the guys.

Jeff noticed the way Evan had been looking at Dave a lot tonight and finally decided to ask about it. "What's with you and Batista?"

Evan looked a little surprised, covering it up with a laugh he said "Oh.. uh well Dave…He's like the ultimate trophy fuck you know? The Prize Stallion. Who wouldn't want an animal like that in their bed?" Evan said with a sigh. "But he won't give me the time of day. And I KNOW for a fact that he fucked Miz AND Morrison. The horny bastard. Hmmph!"

Jeff grinned "You're eyes are turning green with jealousy Ev"

"What? They are not! Why would I be jealous of those losers? No, I'll get him in the sack one day. It's just a matter of finding his weakness…" Evan said, licking his lips suggestively when Batista looked up at him. Dave turned back to the game and hit the ball extremely hard with his cue so it made a loud noise as it sank. Evan smirked.

Jeff saw the little byplay and decided there was more going on there than a mere attraction, but he wasn't going to pry. It was obvious Evan didn't want to talk about it, and frankly Jeff was too caught up in his own troubled thoughts.

He left the bar early, and spent the night tossing and turning without the warmth of Tommy's big body in the bed beside him.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi Guys!  
Had to throw some more Batista/Evan bits in here because my Batista muse is horny and wanted some action :P  
He's trying to take over the story though. I have to tell him to be patient and wait.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Evan stayed behind to flirt with some guy at the bar, although for once he wasn't really interested in following through. He was more interested in what Dave was doing at the bar. Dave didn't normally advertise his sexuality, and Evan knew Dave had followed him here for some reason, although he was keeping his distance over on the other side of the room. Pathetic guys were throwing themselves at Dave and he was brushing them off like specks of dirt, glaring at Evan as he chatted with the tall blonde at the bar.

Evan winked at him and then placed a hand on the blonde's chest as he asked him back to his room. The blonde… Evan thought he said his name was Kyle, eagerly agreed and they headed for the entrance only to suddenly find Dave blocking their way. "Get lost blondie this one's mine" Dave said with enough force for the blonde to realise he really didn't want to mess with him. "Uh… okay sure see ya round Evan"

Evan pouted "Why'd you do that? I was gonna have some fun with him tonight" Dave grabbed Evan's hand and led him out of the bar and into the parking lot where he threw Evan up against his car. "Oooh so forcefull" Evan said breathlessly as Dave leaned over him. He expected an answer from Dave, and was shocked when it came in the form of a rough kiss. Dave's lips crashed down on to his own, crushing them together before Dave's tongue plundered his mouth, asserting his dominance in the most delicious way possible. Evan moaned and grasped the back of Dave's head not wanting the kiss to end. Dave groaned, in all this time they'd never once made contact intimately and kissing Evan was quickly taking away all his self-control.

He broke away, both of them fighting for breath. "Stop fucking around Evan. We both know it's me you want, and there's only one way you're ever going to get it"  
"I can't give you what you want Dave, but you can give us what we both want and take me to bed" Evan enticed, his hand drifting suggestively over Dave's jean-covered erection. Dave thrust up against Evan's hand and stole another passionate kiss, their tongues duelling as Dave ground himself against Evan. Evan whimpered and clung to Dave's shirt. "You don't need all those nameless guys. I can give you everything you need Tinkerbell. It's all right here," He rasped as he grabbed Evan's hand and placed it more firmly on his cock, feeling Evan squeeze it in his hand he groaned, he was too fucking close. Time to cut and run.

But before he could step back Evan moaned and he froze, the sound of pleasure making him instead press closer, eager to hear more fall from his lips.

They kissed again, as Dave ground his crotch against Evan, his hands roaming Evan's legs before gripping his ass tightly. Evan moaned and whimpered like a slut, rocking against Dave, making Dave more angry because he hated knowing so many had heard him, so many had touched him like this. He wanted to eradicate all thoughts of those that had come before him from Evan's mind as if they never existed. Evan's lips moved to Dave's neck where his pulse beat madly and he sucked hard on the skin, leaving a mark, biting down hard.  
"Fuck!" Dave cursed as he came in his pants.

Evan giggled and managed to break away from where Dave had him pressed against the car. "You know where to find me Dave. But tonight belongs to Kyle… or Carl... or whatever his name was. Oh I'd wash those pants of yours right away too or they'll stain" He called out as he ran off, blowing a kiss.

Dave punched his car, feeling foolish. He'd come in his pants like a schoolboy. He'd never meant to even touch Evan tonight, had just followed him to the bar to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Evan was like most of the youth of today thinking they were indestructible. But it was getting harder and harder to watch as other men touched what he considered his when he loved Evan. Loved him with a passion bordering on obsession.  


* * *

Tommy walked into the lobby of the hotel eager to see Jeff's face. 2 weeks without him had been more than enough for him to know his heart. He was in love with Jeff. He only hoped the time away had brought similar revelations to Jeff.

He knocked on Jeff's door and Jeff squealed when he saw Tommy standing there. Tommy gathered Jeff into his arms to kiss him senseless and they fell to the bed in each other's arms. "Mmm Jeff I bought you something"

"Sex first present later" Jeff panted as he went to remove Tommy's shirt.

Tommy silently agreed. It had been too long. He lay Jeff beneath him, caressing Jeff's face with his hands as they kissed, their tongues meeting and rubbing together. Jeff hurried to unzip Tommy's pants and pull his own down. He was too eager to draw this out. Their kisses became more frantic as Tommy finally got Jeff's pants down and then plunged inside him causing Jeff to gasp. Tommy groaned with bliss feeling Jeff's tightness surround him like a warm glove and he gathered Jeff as close to him as possible, his hands caressing Jeff's legs while Jeff had his head buried in Tommy's neck as he rocked against him. Tommy filled his hands with Jeff's silky blonde locks and tugged on them to bring Jeff's lips to his own "Ahh baby you feel so damn good" Tommy panted as he broke away. Jeff was incoherent and unable to form words right now, instead mewling and whimpering beneath Tommy prettily as Tommy took him at a fast pace. It only lasted a few minutes more before both came at the same time, unable to last after so long apart. Tommy collapsed on top of Jeff and kissed him hungrily and then rolled to his side to lie in sated bliss. It didn't take long for Jeff to cuddle up to him and demand his present and so Tommy dragged himself out of bed to grab a cloth to clean them both and get Jeff's present from his bag.

It was a limited edition jumbo pack of skittles with extra colours. Jeff was thrilled. He snuggled up to Tommy thanking him with kisses. He felt so warm on the inside as well as the outside now that Tommy was back. It was like the sun was shining again after nothing but grey clouds for two weeks. He was so happy, and he knew if he had to put a name to that feeling it would be a four-letter word that had a v in it, but he told himself it was just like. He just liked Tommy. A lot.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi Peeps,**_

_**Just a short update. I am having a little writer's block but getting there.**_

_**Since I didn't do review comments the last 2 chapters here are some general replies to both.  
**_

_**The majority wanted Shannon to make an appearance so he does in this chapter. Nothing really dramatic though sorry I had no plans to bring him into things.**_

_**And yes I think it's going to be hella hot when Batista and Evan get together. But I wish they would be patient and stop interrupting my story grr :P**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A few nights later they went out for dinner. They were in North Carolina at the moment and so they'd driven down to Jeff's home town for the day so Tommy could have a look around before driving back to the hotel and walking to a nearby restaurant. It had been a nice day and Tommy so far had managed to keep from ruining things by telling Jeff his feelings, but he hoped tonight was the night he could finally reveal them.

The night was going well, Jeff was sending him confused glances that were adorable. As if he couldn't quite work out why he was so happy. Tommy kept leaning over the table to steal kisses from time to time with just seemed to make Jeff more uncomfortable. Tommy was glad he was keeping Jeff on his toes.

Jeff kept looking over at Tommy and wanting to cry. He was smiling like Jeff was his whole world and Jeff didn't know what to do. Somehow this had become more than a fling. He wasn't prepared for it. He was scared. He'd gotten too attached. Tommy was so wonderful and he so was happy. Every time he was happy something happened to ruin it. Every time Tommy kissed him he was scared it was going to be the last time.

Something was going to happen he just knew it.

And that something was Shannon, walking into the restaurant with his girlfriend.

Jeff saw them walk in and froze. Tommy saw the look on Jeff's face and turned around to see Shannon at the door talking to a waiter. Jeff started to tremble and tears gathered in his eyes. Tommy got up and went to him. "Stay right here okay? I'll take care of it" Tommy said, kissing Jeff on the forehead.

"Tommy…" Jeff sniffled, but Tommy had already walked off to confront them. They had just been seated on the other side of the room and Shannon, not knowing about the relationship waved at Tommy as he walked over. "Tommy hey! How are things? This is a surprise"

Tommy punched Shannon right in the face, making him fall off his chair to the floor. "I bet that was too. That's for hurting Jeff asshole"

"Ow man what the fuck? What are you getting on my case about him for!" Shannon cursed as he held his swelling eye.

"Because he's with me now that's why. And unlike you I know how lucky I am to have him and I won't be throwing that away like you did." Tommy growled before turning to Shannon's shocked girlfriend " If I were you I'd ditch this cheating son of a bitch" He said to her before he walked back to the table and helped Jeff stand and then led him out of the restaurant with his arm around his shoulder, leaving a big tip for the restaurant.

Jeff was quiet until they got back to their room. "Why Tommy? Why'd you do that?" Jeff asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Isn't if obvious Jeff?" Tommy said as he knelt on the floor in front of Jeff and took his hands. "I love you" Tommy declared, knowing it was time to say how he felt.

"No. No you don't! You don't love me! You don't! I don't want you too!" Jeff sobbed as he pummelled Tommy's chest as Tommy tried to gather him in his arms.

"Yes I do. I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want that?" Tommy asked as he tried to calm Jeff down.

"Because I don't love you. I never wanted this to be about love. It was meant to be a fling! You weren't meant to make me want you so much!" Jeff babbled as he sobbed against Tommy's chest.

Tommy was shocked. Hurt and disappointed in Jeff.

He let go of Jeff and backed away. "So what? This was just a fling to you? Just a bit of fun and then you were just going to what? Wave goodbye and walk away? That doesn't sound like the Jeff I know. I thought you were better than that. I thought you felt the way I feel. I guess I was wrong" He left the room with a slamming of the door and Jeff lay on the bed crying.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi Peeps,**_

_**Yes Jeff is a tool. But don't worry you know I don't do unhappy endings. It's not my thing. Hope you enjoy the update :) Just a short one sorry. I think the next chapter will probably be the last and then it's on to Bourne/Batista  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**Oh btw - for anyone that likes Randy/Cena I found a website that has like tonnes of little pics and gifs with that theme on them lol if you want the link pm me.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Eventually Jeff managed to stop crying long enough to call Evan and ask if he could come over. He told Evan all about what happened and Evan slapped him across the face.

"Owww! What was that for!" Jeff whined as he rubbed his red cheek.

"THAT was for you being such a noodle! You are totally in love with that man and you know it. So why would you let him leave thinking you don't?"

"How do you know I love him?" Jeff asked "I didn't even know until tonight"

"Honey _everyone_ knows. Your brother, your friends… You're the only one who couldn't seem to see it" Evan exaggerated.

"Now. What we need to do is come up with a plan to get him back. You _do_ want him back don't you?" Evan asked with a raised brow.

"Of course I do" Jeff sniffled.

"Aww come here babe we'll get him back I promise. I mean I practically handed the guy to you on a silver platter in the first place. I can get him eating out of your hand again in no time" Evan promised as he gave Jeff a hug and pet his hair.

"You promise?" Jeff repeated.

"I promise. Come on now! This is Evan Bourne you're talking to" Evan scoffed.

"Thanks Ev. I owe you"

"Nah this ones for free. You'll owe me if you screw things up again though" Evan scolded.

"I won't I promise! Tommy's my sunshine"

"Your sunshine?"

"He makes everything bright and happy. When he's not around it's like the night. Cold and lonely" Jeff said with a blush.

"Oh you are so cute sometimes. Just tell him that and you'll be screwing each other silly in two hours"

"I can't tell him that!" Jeff cried.

"Why?"

"Because… it's embarrassing" Jeff mumbled, burying his head under his pillow.

Evan slapped Jeff's ass "Well come on then! We need to come up with some kind of a plan"

* * *

There was a problem with Evan and Jeff conspiring to try and come up with a way to win Tommy back. And that was hanging out so much that Tommy was getting the wrong idea. Since Evan was a touchy-feely guy Tommy had instantly assumed that Jeff was now dating Evan when he saw them together the next ECW/Smackdown taping. They seemed to be really into each other, whispering and hugging. Tommy tried not to let it bother him but that was impossible since he was in love with Jeff. He'd been surprised at Jeff's confession, but having cooled off after a few hours and analysing what was said he had come to the conclusion that Jeff had been lying when he said he didn't love Tommy. In fact it sounded like Jeff had been upset _because_ he was in love with Tommy. He guessed after what he'd been through with Shannon and then Jake that maybe Jeff was scared to love. If only he could trust him. Surely he could see Tommy wasn't the kind of guy who could hurt someone the way Shannon did?

But anyway all of his assumptions were in vain since it seemed Jeff was with Evan now, and so Tommy could only surmise that Jeff HAD been telling the truth after all.

He spent the next week feeling pretty sorry for himself and seeing Evan and Jeff together everywhere was just bringing him down even more. He was hurting pretty bad. In fact he couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been this heartbroken.

As he sat in the restaurant at the hotel having breakfast and stealing glances at Evan and Jeff across the room Jeff suddenly looked up and sent him a wobbly smile, like he wasn't sure if it was welcome or not. Tommy felt like gathering him up on the spot and kissing him silly. Dammit! Evan was a nice guy beneath his loose morals, but he wasn't good enough for his Jeffy. As he sat there watching them together he got more and more angry, some of that old fire coming back to him. He was Tommy Dreamer god damn. The heart and soul of ECW. King of extreme rules. He wasn't going to give Jeff up without a fight.

Jeff loved him, he was sure of it deep down in his heart. He was just being led astray by Evan.

"Evan this stupid plan isn't working. He looks so sad sitting over there" Jeff said as he looked over at Tommy at the other table and when Tommy looked up at him he managed a smile even though he wanted to cry. No, what he really wanted to do was run over there and curl up in the safe warm arms of his big teddy bear Tommy and hear Tommy say everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't do that since he'd freaked out and told Tommy he didn't love him when he really did. He'd just been scared when Tommy had said the L word. He hadn't wanted to admit to his feelings yet. He was still in denial. Or he had been until Tommy had walked out on him. That got him over that pretty damn quick!

"Yes it is. Trust me Jeff I know Tommy. Just stick with the plan and everything will be fine" Evan insisted, giving Jeff a little pat on the hand before he went back to buttering his toast.

"I hope you're right" Jeff sighed. He missed his Tommy bear.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi Peeps!**_

_**Here's the final chapter of Jeff's story, although Jeff and Tommy will feature a bit in Evan's story as will some of the others hopefully. I'll take a few days off now, maybe even a week to get a good story plotted out for Evan/Batista. If you've got any story title ideas for those two relating to the Something More theme then feel free to suggest them. I'll give you cred like I gave Taker'sLady.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

That night Tommy went charging down the hallway to Jeff's room, rapping on the door firmly and then standing there with hands on hips waiting for the door to open. He was going to fight Evan if he had to. Jeff was his and he was taking him back by any means necessary that didn't involve someone's demise.

Jeff was shocked when he opened the door to find Tommy standing there. "Tommy?"

Tommy barged past Jeff and into the room but found it empty. "Where's Evan?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know… probably off screwing some random guy" Jeff said with a shrug.

Tommy looked at Jeff with confusion and said "And you're okay with that?"

"Well yeah… why wouldn't I be? It's not like we're dating" Jeff said with equal confusion.

"You're not?"

"No." Jeff replied. Why was Tommy thinking they were dating?

"Oh" Tommy replied. He stood there unsure of what to do now he didn't need to fight Evan.

Suddenly it dawned on Jeff what Evan's plan had been – to make Tommy jealous! Very smart Evan.

Jeff jumped into Tommy's arm's making him catch him as Jeff smothered him with kisses all over. "I'm not with Evan I only want to be with you. I'm sorry I said I didn't love you but I was just scared to fall in love again, but I'm not scared any more!" Jeff said at a million miles an hour before going back to covering Tommy with kisses.

"Jeff there's nothing to be scared of with me" Tommy said happily as he held Jeff tightly.

"I know that now. Can we just forget the whole thing and… go to bed?" Jeff asked with a saucy grin.

And when he put it that way Tommy couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A few months later and Jeff and Tommy were happier than ever and could barely stand to be separated for even a moment. But that came to be a hindrance for Tommy when he tried to get a moment alone with Matt. He ended up excusing himself to go to the bathroom when they were at work one night just after he had seen Matt go in there. "Psst Matt!" He sang out as he snuck in. Matt turned around having only just walked through the door. "Tommy what's up?"

"Jeff's barely given me a moment alone lately, not that I'm complaining mind you but I've been wanting to have a private chat with you. I'd rather it wasn't in the bathroom but this will have to do"

"It's not something bad is it?" Matt asked with a groan.

"No no no. I hope it's something good. I hope. I uh… I wanted to ask how you would feel if I asked Jeff to marry me"

A huge smile broke out on Matt's face and he gave Tommy a hug. "I'm thrilled of course. You've been really good for Jeff. I've never seen him this happy and as long as it's what you want I won't stop you"

"Thanks Matt. Means a lot to me. I better go before Jeff comes looking for me" Tommy said, giving Matt a wink before walking out.

* * *

And so Tommy took Jeff out for dinner a few nights later and was nervous as hell. He wanted everything to be perfect. Jeff could see something was up. Tommy knocked over his drink, kept dropping his food off his fork since his hands were shaking. He started getting scared Tommy was going to break up with him or something. "T-Tommy are you alright?" Jeff asked, panic and fear beginning to show in his eyes.

Tommy sighed seeing all he'd succeeded in doing so far was scaring Jeff. "Nothing's wrong baby but… ah hell I might as well just do it now. I'm a nervous wreck that's completely obvious"

He pulled out a ring box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jeff with shaking hands. "Jeff I love you. I want to spend my life with you. Will…will you marry me?" He asked.

Jeff just stared at the ring box for a while freaking out before he dropped it back onto the table as if it was going to burn his hand. Then he burst into tears. "Ohh Jeffy what's wrong?"

"I don't want to say no because it'll ruin things but… I… I don't want to get married either. I'm scared. I don't want things to go wrong like they did with Shannon" Jeff said miserably as Tommy knelt beside his chair.

Tommy put the ring box back in his jacket and then placed a tender kiss on Jeff's lips. "Nothing's going to go wrong. If you don't want to get married then we don't have to. It doesn't matter to me. All I care about it being with you Jeff. I thought maybe you would want this, but we've got the rest of our lives to get married, so if you feel like it later then you know that I'd say yes, but if we never get married well that's okay with me too, as long as you love me"

"I do Tommy" Jeff said, wiping away his tears before kissing Tommy back. "Come on let's get out of here" Tommy suggested before they could make more of a scene.

Jeff was filled with relief and joy knowing Tommy was okay about everything. Even though he didn't want to get married he couldn't help but feel more secure knowing that Tommy was prepared to have taken that step with him.

He looked up at Tommy and knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Tommy, and that the future was bright because he was a part of it.

"Sounds like a plan" Jeff finally said, putting his hand in Tommy's so Tommy could lead him out of the restaurant.

**_THE END… of Jeff's story ;) I usually give a little preview part of how the next story will start, but I'm having a bit of writer's block so I'll have to leave you all hanging_**


End file.
